


Visit(ation)

by linksofmemories



Series: Rewritten [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Episode: s03e05 Frayed, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-13
Updated: 2013-07-13
Packaged: 2017-12-19 08:04:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/881431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linksofmemories/pseuds/linksofmemories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Fuck you.”</p><p>That got a deep sigh from the man and a look of disappointment. He cupped Stiles’ face in his hand, running a thumb across his cheek in a way that Derek would do. Stiles tried to move away, but the combined force of the two Alphas was making him stay put.</p><p>“At least you have fire,” he said. “Now, Stiles, remind me. What time does your father get home?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Visit(ation)

They didn’t end up talking in the morning, which was, y’know, just peachy. Stiles was a bit relieved though because if they had talked he wasn’t 100% sure what he would even say. Maybe it was better this way, with him being able to actually think things through.

Like thinking through how he was Derek’s mate.

He had read the bestiary after Lydia had finished translating it and the section on werewolves had been extensive. In those pages he had learned more about werewolves than he had dealing with Scott after he had turned. Mates had been an interesting concept, but he never imagined it would be something that would ever concern him. If anything he thought he would be coaching Scott through it if he wanted to have a mate.

Being Derek’s mate was scary and kind of amazing at the same time. He loved Derek and he couldn’t imagine not being with him, but at the same time he didn’t want it right that second. He was 16 and in high school and becoming someone’s mate seemed a little too permanent for him.

He was coming home from school to an empty house since his dad was still working with the FBI about the sacrifices. Stiles himself was about to continue some research on it, but that would have to be put on hold because a man was standing in his room.

It didn’t take him long to realize that it was Deucalion judging from the glasses and the cane. The other Alpha werewolf shutting the door behind him helped too.

“It’s nice to finally meet you, Stiles,” Deucalion said, gesturing to Stiles’ desk chair. “Take a seat.”

“Yeah, I’d rather not,” Stiles said, backing away.

“Well you should,” the other Alpha, who he assumed was Kali, insisted, pushing him toward the chair.

“Okay, okay, I’m sitting,” he said, walking toward the chair and sitting down. “Look, I know you’re not here to hurt me, so if you want to just talk we can do it somewhere else. Preferably somewhere where people can hear me screaming for help if necessary.”

Deucalion chuckled, taking a seat on the edge of Stiles’ bed and inhaling the air deeply. “Well, you and Derek have surely been busy.”

That just made him feel violated. Yeah, the smell was probably pungent to werewolves, but purposely inhaling and commenting on it was just… uncomfortable.

“Nothing to be ashamed of, Stiles,” he assured. “It’s perfectly natural for an Alpha’s mate to enjoy being knotted.”

Kali snickered, taking a deep breath herself before giving Stiles a grin. “Derek is so lucky to have you, Stiles. Such a good little mate, taking his Alpha’s knot.”

She ran a hand through his hair and he flinched away, trying not to speak because he knew that everything he said was probably going to be used against him. Which actually wasn’t that difficult since the current topic was his sex life and he really didn’t want to get into that.

“Enough of that,” Deucalion said. “We came here to talk business, not to tease the poor boy.”

“All right,” Kali said, holding her hands up but still staying close to Stiles. “Get talking, Deuc.”

Deucalion chuckled at that, shaking his head before clasping his hands together and leaning forward. Stiles leaned back against his chair in retaliation and Deucalion’s grin only became wider.

“I’m assuming Derek told you about our conversation.”

“You’re assuming correct,” Stiles said.

“Thoughts?”

He just sat there, feeling a little dumbstruck by all of it. Stiles knew that they wouldn’t hurt him, but he had been expecting a lecture or a threat or something. When they had shown up in his room part of him had been expecting the encounter to end in him on his knees begging for them to spare his dad or Scott.

Talking about what his thoughts were about the proposition they gave Derek hadn’t even crossed his mind. Treating this like a business meeting was just bizarre, but Stiles would take it over his dad being in danger.

“He’s not going to do it.”

“And why do you think that?”

“Because he cares about his pack,” Stiles said. “And he’s not a murderer.”

“He killed his uncle.”

“His uncle was batshit crazy and now he’s back from the dead, so it doesn’t even really count.”

Deucalion hummed to himself, tapping his fingers against each other and pursing his lips in thought. Stiles continued to sit rigid in his chair, hyperaware of Kali standing behind him with her claws out.

“But it would benefit him so much,” Deucalion said. “He doesn’t really fit into his own pack, does he? Scott is better at talking to his pack than he is. If he took our offer than he’d have a place to belong, he’d fit in somewhere.”

“You don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“I do though, don’t I?” Deucalion continued. “Derek has been a little up and down lately, hasn’t he? So caring and gentle with you, but so rude and closed off to his pack. Fine with killing someone one night and wanting to protect them the next. He’s becoming unstable, Stiles. The only time he seems to be himself is when he’s with you.”

He hated that it was true. Derek had been acting strange lately, his moods varying all over the place. But when it was just the two of them he was still Derek. He was still the same person Stiles had met in January and had fallen in love with over the summer. But when pack and werewolf craziness got involved he was just so unpredictable.

“So you want me to convince him to join because he won’t join without me?” Stiles asked. “And then you just kill me once he’s joined your pack?”

Kali stiffened behind him and Deucalion made a worried face. Stiles looked between the two, hoping that maybe he had broken them or something and that escaping would be easy.

“Stiles, I’d never kill the mate of a fellow brother,” Deucalion finally said. “If we killed you then Derek would try to kill us and we’d then have to kill him. Just because none of us have ever taken a mate doesn’t mean we don’t respect and honor it. I’ve never settled down because I’m too busy. Ennis is considering it once he meets someone. Kali is too much of a free spirit. And the twins are much too young.”

“Derek and I aren’t mates.”

“Not officially, but as soon as he gives you the bite you will be.”

“I don’t want the bite,” Stiles said. “And even if I did, I’d be a Beta. There’s not really a lot of room for a Beta in a pack of Alphas.”

“You wouldn’t be a Beta, you’d be an Alpha’s mate,” Deucalion explained. “You’ve read the Argents’ bestiary, haven’t you? You know what that means.”

“I don’t want it.”

Deucalion gave a sigh, looking up at Kali before looking back to Stiles. He stood up, making his way toward Stiles who pressed himself back against his chair, only to have Kali clamp her hands on his shoulders. The older man kneeled in front of him, bringing a hand up to quickly run over his face and hair.

“You’re very beautiful, Stiles. I’m a little bit jealous of Derek.”

“Shut up,” Stiles said, fruitlessly trying to move away even though Kali’s grip on him was firm.

“I’m just giving you a compliment,” Deucalion said. “I’m sure Derek tells you that all the time.”

And he hated that he did. Because Stiles had never thought of himself as beautiful (and he still didn’t), but Derek loved saying it to him. It was nice to hear too, a constant reminder that the person he was in love with found him physically attractive. Sure, it was a little shallow, but the last person to call him beautiful had been his mom and Derek saying it felt just as good.

“That doesn’t mean you can say it though.”

Deucalion frowned, looking up at Kali who tightened her grip on his shoulders before talking. “Stiles, when someone gives you a compliment it’s nice to say thank you.”

“Fuck you.”

That got a deep sigh from the man and a look of disappointment. He cupped Stiles’ face in his hand, running a thumb across his cheek in a way that Derek would do. Stiles tried to move away, but the combined force of the two Alphas was making him stay put.

“At least you have fire,” he said. “Now, Stiles, remind me. What time does your father get home?”

His heart dropped into the pit of his stomach at that. He should have known that they weren’t here to talk, they weren’t going to hurt him, they were going to hurt his dad.

“Not today, Stiles,” Deucalion said before making his way to the door, Kali following him. “Your father is a good man, I don’t want to hurt him. But I will if I need to. I honestly hope it doesn’t come to that.”

And then they were leaving, strolling out of his room like they hadn’t just threatened the life of his father.

**OoOoOoO**

“I’m going to kill him.”

“No, you’re not, Derek,” Stiles sighed, leaning back on his bed and watching Derek pace. “I don’t want my dad meeting a murderer or not being able to meet you at all. He’s forcing us to have dinner after I get back from that cross-country meet.”

“How can you be acting like this?” Derek asked. “Stiles, he threatened your father, he wants you to manipulate me.”

“Because I was already processing it after he left,” Stiles said. “He’s going to give me time to work out things with you before going after my dad. Time that we could be using to talk to them or plan something out.”

“I’ve been planning something out with Peter, Cora, and Boyd.”

“Like what?”

“A preemptive strike.”

“What did I tell you about doing stupid things?”

“To think of you before doing them.”

“And did you think of me?”

“Yes,” Derek said. “I thought that if I get killed during this it would be fine as long as I take Deucalion down with me. If I die and it makes the world safer for you, that’s fine.”

It was times like this that made Stiles wish punching Derek would hurt him more than his own hand. Because for someone who was actually pretty smart, Derek could be a complete idiot sometimes.

“Don’t you dare.”

“I have to protect you, Stiles.”

“Dammit, Derek. No you don’t.”

“Of course I do,” Derek said. “Stiles, you’re smart but that won’t help you against a pack of werewolves.”

“Then don’t go. Because if you die, they won’t have a reason for keeping me alive anymore,” Stiles said. “I mean Deucalion might find a reason, but…”

He trailed off then, pressing his lips together and cursing himself. When Derek had asked him what had happened, he had mentioned the threats, not the compliments.

“What does that mean?”

“It means nothing.”

“ _Stiles_.”

“Derek if I tell you, you’re gonna try to go after them right now.”

Derek’s nostrils flared and he stalked toward Stiles, eyebrows drawn together in anger. Stiles scooted up on his bed more, heart pounding nervously in his chest. He wasn’t scared of Derek, far from it, but he hated when he got like this. All possessive and angry and well, Alpha.

“Why would he find a reason?”

“Just drop it.”

“Not when you bring it up like that and then act too scared to elaborate.”

“I’m not scared.”

There was a pause and Derek placed a hand on his cheek, the touch calming him down despite everything. And there really wasn’t any use in hiding it since Derek was probably going to keep pressing until he told him.

“He told me I was beautiful and that he was a little jealous of you and he also mentioned how I shouldn’t be embarrassed about liking to be knotted.”

It wasn’t until after he said it that he realized being quiet probably would have been smarter.

“I’m going to kill him.”

“Derek, don’t be stu—”

“Tonight we’re going to ambush them,” Derek said, making his way toward the door. “I’m ending this before it goes any farther.”

“Will you just listen to me for two seconds?” Stiles asked, getting off his bed and making his way toward Derek, grabbing his arm. “He made some creepy comments, so what? I don’t care. I don’t want him and I don’t want you to kill your pack and I don’t want to go along with what he says. My dad’s in danger now, but there has to be another way. If we just think this through—”

“There is no thinking it through. You know what him coming here told me? What he’s declaring?”

“That you should join his pack.”

“Yeah, but there was something else,” Derek explained. “If I don’t do what he says, he’s going to kill me and take you for himself. He knows that you’re the one thing I can’t bear to lose and he’s going to use that against me until I join him. So I’m going to make sure he doesn’t even have a chance.”

Stiles couldn’t even process what Derek had said because the older man was taking his face in his hands, giving him a hard and determined kiss and walking him backward to the bed. He fell onto his back, feeling like the air had been knocked out of him as Derek kissed down his neck, moving his shirt collar to the side to bite against his collarbone.

“Nothing I say is going to make you change your mind, huh?”

“Nothing,” Derek confirmed.

“So you could be marching off to your death and I just have to wait for you to come back?” Stiles asked. “Like we’re seriously having sex right now as some grand farewell? Are you going to give me a handkerchief and everything?”

“Stiles.”

“What?”

“Shut up,” Derek said before kissing him again.

**OoOoOoO**

The grand farewell sex had been ridiculously good, but afterward Derek had left and Stiles had felt so empty and angry. He didn’t even get a say in anything and when Derek came back from the failed mission then Stiles was going to give him a piece of his mind.

But it looked like that wasn’t going to happen.

It was early in the morning, still dark outside, and he couldn’t sleep. This wasn’t anything out of the ordinary, so he used his time to pack for the cross-country trip since he had forgotten to last night. Stiles was in the process of shoving extra pairs of socks into his backpack when his window creaked open.

“Took you long enough, sour wolf,” he said. “I was starting to get a little worried.”

He turned around expecting to see Derek with a 10 page-long handwritten apology, but instead he got Scott. Scott whose side was bleeding and Scott with a blank and lost look on his face.

“Scott?” he asked, dropping his backpack to the floor before making his way to his best friend. Stiles wrapped an arm under his shoulders, guiding him toward the bed and helping him sit down. “Are you okay? Do you need me to call Deaton or your mom or—?”

“I’m so sorry, Stiles.”

“For what?” Stiles asked. “For bleeding on my comforter? Dude don’t even worry about it, I can buy another one.”

“Derek’s dead.”

That stopped him for a second, but there was no way that could be true, so he just kept going. “All this blood loss is going to your head, I’m going to call your mom.”

“No, Stiles,” Scott said, grabbing his wrist. “He was fighting Ennis, one of the Alphas, and he was injured when he fell. I couldn’t do anything to help him.”

“Shut up,” Stiles said, shaking his head and just altogether shaking. “Shut up, you don’t know what you’re saying. We’re going to go on this stupid cross-country trip and we’re going to come home and he’s going to be fine. He’ll probably call me before we even leave.”

“Stiles.”

“No, no, Scott you’re wrong. He’s fine. This is Derek we’re talking about. He’s always fine.”

He went back to packing, his hands unable to stop shaking.


End file.
